Written Hopes
by the original rubber duckie
Summary: A collection of poems i thought of over a whil updated when i can... or get a review lol i know your out there, come on
1. Just someone

To think of someone who makes me smile,  
I could reel of a load of names,  
To think of someone who takes my breath away,  
I could tell you a few,  
To think of someone who makes me laugh,  
The list is endless,  
To think of someone who broke my heart,  
I cant.  
To think of someone who i love...  
I don't know.

There's this guy,  
He's not perfect,  
No one is.  
He makes me laugh  
He makes me smile  
He takes my breath away  
He almost broke my heart   
The day I lost him,  
the problem is;  
I know where he is,  
I just can't find him though  
Can he help me?


	2. He Loves Me Not

He Loves Me Not

I like to watch

I like to wait

I like to run

I love to hope

I want to be the one

Who helps you when your down

I want be the friend

Who sees you to the end

I want to be with you... for ever

So why is it you cant see

This phrase that comes from me

It comes form the heart, and you cant comprehend

The messages, I try to send

I give all the hints,

I show all the signs,

That I love you..

But in hindsight

When I look back

I don't appreciate that when I said something your mind was else where,

Somewhere, I cant control

I said I wasn't pretty,

He said 'fair do's'

I said okay.

Maybe I need to try harder,

Maybe it's my fault

Maybe Maybe


	3. A love once loved

A love once loved

I said I loved you

I meant I love you

Its just I don't anymore

We started out friends

Love at first sight

As I came to know you

My love also grew

Then you said what I wanted to hear

The words I wanted,

You whispered in my ear

I love you

But I just felt

I didn't love you anymore

You were too late

Sorry

Mates?


	4. Vision In The Rain

**Vision In The Rain **

**As the rain comes tumbling down **

**You look outside to see your own little love story... **

**A girl stood all alone **

**You wrap your hands around your warm mug of tea, glad your not her**

**The thing is she doesnt have a sad face on**

**Shes lost... Abandoned **

**by her 'friends'**

**Shes wearing a simple top and sk****irt**

**that are now stuck to her like glue**

**Her soaked hair plastered to her face**

**Frames it like a pictre **

**The picture of an angel **

**She looks down the street **

**But shes still lost **

**She loooks up and down **

**You take her eyes off her to pay for your tea**

**You look out again **

**Shes gone**


	5. No names

i know, there are probably loads of typos, but i just wanted to get this up, sorry about the lack of capital letters lol. this is for november the 11th incase anyone was wondering, for the people who died their meaning unknown enjoy and remember.

No names

the people who died,

i cherish them.

the people who survived,

i honour them.

to those who were left behind,

i grieve with them.

the people who caused it,

i ask them why.

to the people who fought allong side them,

i ask what was it like.

to the people who told them to fight,

i curse them a lose of life,

a meaning untrue the feilds now fallow

where the poppies once grew


	6. Another Victim

**it shud make more sense now soz **

**Another Victim**

I hear her behind me,

I don't want her to see

This fear inside,

The pain on the outside

**I am a victim,**

**I am a victim,**

**We are the victims**

**Of our insecurities**

_I follow her,_

_I want the girl's fear to stir,_

_I hate it,_

_I'll kick at it and spit_

**I am a victim,**

**I am a victim,**

**We are the victims**

**Of our insecurities**

I quicken my pace,

And cover my face.

They're all the same,

They all call me lame.

_She's pathetic and stupid,_

_She's just a simple kid._

_She's different to me,_

_So you all can see._

**I am a victim,**

**I am a victim,**

**We are the victims**

**Of our insecurities**

Help me I'm falling,

_Help her she's falling_

Someone please help me

_Someone please help her_

_She falls over,_

_I walk straight past her_

_I don't look behind,_

_I don't care_

I braced myself for the punch,

The kick, the spit.

Nothing came,

She walked straight past me

**I am a victim,**

**I am a victim,**

**We are the victims**

**Of our insecurities**


	7. dear whoever

Dear whoever

Im tired of it all,

Tired of everything.

Tired of the comments,

The shoves

The jeers the lies

This life.

Ive never cried,

But I cry now

You were my angel but you left.

I trusted you,

You were my light.

But you left me alone to die,

I cry now,

Because angels angels now deserve to die.

It bores me all,

Your comments

Your shallowness

Your life.

So I write this to you,

This is my letter of resignation,

Not from you

But from life.

Goodnight sleep tight,

This is my escape, don't block it


	8. Just a minute

just a quick poem honouring the people who died in 9/11 rest in peace xx 

Just A Minute

That's all they needed to get out,

To save their lives there is no doubt.

A clever plan it really was,

So many people died, what a loss.

It's so sad,

But they don't really feel that bad.

It's for their religion they say,

So can I say, if I may.

Give them a minute

Just remember.

Those people in heaven,

Who died on September eleven.


	9. A friend

This poem has some kind of meaning to me cozone of my best mates attempted suicide enjoy cheers 

A friend

The quiet one,

The good one,

The one that dared to be different.

The clever one,

The amazing one,

The one I envied,

The special one,

The supportive one,

The loved one.

The shunned one,

The bullied one,

The one I was secretly a friend with,

The best one,

The dead one.

died

Aged

Found dead in his room,

Hung by his favourite belt,

The one I gave him for Christmas

Rest in peace my friend


	10. A flower

This one took me ages to think up it was just something i did when i was bored 

i dont own any characters that i may refere to in tmy poems but i do own my poems and the rights to them plz ask if you want to use them 

A Flower

It starts as a seed,

All alone in the world.

It then starts to grow.

Day by day,

Inch by inch.

It gets bigger and bigger.

Slowly the bud appears,

Then one day it opens.

A beautiful sight,

Then it withers and dies.

People are like flowers,

They grow, they bloom, and then they wither.

All in the cycle of life.

Some take longer to grow

Some take longer to die.

But some people…

The special ones,

Lucky some say,

Grow quicker, bloom longer and wither slower.

But then some people…

Not so special,

Not so lucky shall we say.

They forget to bloom

They go to wither,

Sad you say

That's me I say,

I sit here writing.

I am that withering flower,

Left alone

Forgotten.

It's a shame,

But then one day,

The sun came out,

That was the day I bloomed.

More beautiful than the rest.

Admired, envied

Adored…

Remembered.

That was the day you came,

My saviour

My sun my love.


	11. A perfection

Here's the next one very short 

A Perfection

They say no one is perfect,

Accept me prehaps.

I've always been told that

Better thatn the rest

But Why?

People look up to me I am the best

Or so they say.

I'm not stuck up,

Just idolised

The problem is...

My perfection

is my imperfection


	12. Nobody

Nobody's Home

Where am I?

What am I doing here?

I don't want to be here.

Where can I get it?

My next fix,

I need to get it…

NOW

I've checked my stash

There's nothing there

There's nothing for me anywhere.

The drive is non-existent,

Except for what I want

I know what I want

NOW

The walls are closing in,

My twitching is kicking in

What can I do?

NOW

I've checked everywhere

Just wait one moment

One last place

I check at home

But nobody's home…

Nobody's home


	13. Just another cliche

Just Another Cliché 

From outside life looks just dandy,

When men could be simple eye-candy.

You could have picked anyone,

But you picked me!

I've never felt so strong,

About you, I haven't even known you that long.

This may just seem like another cliché …

But I love you,

Always have,

Always will.


	14. A thing Called Love

A/n very bored and i just thought of a poem i do that alot this is where i put my poems that other people can use if they ask me thats fine lol. they just are random and generally slightly depressing if you could review them that would be nice but it doesnt matter too much

A Thing Called Love

It's meant to be sweet,

It's meant to bring happiness.

But what is it?

I don't know im told im too young

Funny that,

I have a special someone but it doesn't feel right.

His arm around my side is like a noose around my neck.

His hand holding mine is like a handcuff

Never to be let go, never to be free again.

I want to get out

The walls are closing in

It's suffocating me slowly

I didn't know this was it...

I thought it was

A thing called love


	15. That Special One

This one i thought people could use if they were wonderin how syaoran could let meiling down lol 

That Special one

All our lives we are told;

Out there for everyone is someone special.

Someone to take care of us,

Someone to love

They say that there is only one

Some people are sceptical,

'How ca people remarry?' they say.

I don't think I can answer

But there are some people,

Who are complete believers,

They say, 'there is love at first sight!'

So I write this poem to tell you:

That you are not that special person,

Sorry but I didn't know how to say it.


	16. I'm waiting

just another poem i thought of for an english project yeh enjoy 

I'm waiting

For the one for me.

Im waiting,

For that tingly feeling inside,

For a loving caress.

I'm hoping,

It'll be just love,

We'll fit together.

I'm wanting,

Someone to take care of me,

To be the one.

But im done with all that,

I've waited for you,

Hoped for you,

I want you.


End file.
